For Love so Wrought May Be Unwrought So
by resha-chan
Summary: Seishun Gakuen’s Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu is facing a challenge he never faced before: a fiancé. But at the same time, she…? TezuFuji, AkuDan among others


Title: "The Love So Wrought May Be Unwrought So."

Genre: Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai (just a little, I guess.)

Summary: Seishun Gakuen's Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu is facing a challenge he never faced before: a fiancé. But at the same time, she…? (TezuFuji, AkuDan among others)

Disclaimer: Oh, let's just say I live a pretty poor life. I just can't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: "The love so wrought may be unwrought so." 

"_If these are our final days together, I'd like to think we're better than this."_

_She pushed her wheelchair forward, bumped the wheels onto the first step of the stairs, and stared at him on the top of the flight of stairs for a while._

"_Do forgive me for saying my thoughts like this, but," she sighed "This flight of stairs represent the distance between us. You seem so close and yet you're so far. I can never reach you with what I am now unlike Fuji-san__ (1)__. You're in heaven when your lover reached you. I'm suffering here in hell because you're not here. Would you come down here and save me, my dear beloved one?" She bowed down her head._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu took the few steps of the stairs. He rounded her, and moved the wheelchair away from the stair._

"_While my days with him pass, you think I never once thought of you?"_

"_Yes," She looked up, her expression saying she's right, "you never did."_

_He fell silent. And she was right._

* * *

The cheers of the tournament's audience and participants filled the morning air. The development of Fuji Shusuke's game, Seishun Gakuen's tennis prodigy, pushed the spectators' adrenaline to its climax. The referee signaled the end of the game with Fuji winning six games to four. The next game, Singles 1 (2), will be played by Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku's Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. 

A girl from the opposing team behind the railings of area said, "With two games for each side and Matsuda-buchou(3) playing for Singles 1, it's already sure that we'll advance to the semi-finals!"

"Yes, that annoying Seigaku will eat those words they declared with their ugly butts!"

"If that's what you think then…" the taller girl beside them said, "you'd better prepare for absolute disgrace. Now you girls better go die. (4)"

The girls were taken aback.

"What the hell? Why you—!" Her voice was cut. The taller girl's glare pierced her. They whispered with each other and left.

With three wins from its singles games, the Seigaku team advanced to another round in the tournament. The air was still filled with cries, boos and gasps of spectators watching other games. They have no time to relax, because as they advance to the finals, the stronger their opponents become. Tezuka and Fuji were walking back to watch with other Seigaku members the other tournament teams when I voice called the captain out. Tezuka turned and for a moment froze.

"Adel-san."

The girl gave a tiny wave. She dressed up like someone from a very elite school. Her uniform looked neat. She wore a black vest over a white polo. Her ribbon red and her blazer black. Her black waist-length hair tied up in a high-ponytail and her straight bangs over her brown eyes. Think dolls, plain Japanese dolls. Average looking but quite noticeable with the elite aura she's emanating. She looked at Fuji and bowed which Fuji returned with his usual smile.

"Fuji, this is Madeline Levin."

Adel smiled knowingly, "Aren't we happy these days, Tezuka-senpai (5)?"

Tezuka sighed and then asked Fuji to excuse them. Fuji gave her another bow, smiling still, and went ahead.

"Is it already time, Adel-san?"

She pointed to the Vending machine and asked for a Fanta (6). As Tezuka walked towards it, she said, "Well, they _are_ dying. I couldn't refuse them now, could I?

Tezuka inserted a few coins and took out two Fantas. He heard her walk behind him.

"Tezuka-senpai, we are definitely not ready for this yet, right? I don't want to be married to you!" She said, with panic quite noticeable in her voice.

Indeed, the thought of marriage for these two young people is quite a little too much for them. But Tezuka didn't respond yet. He gave a Fanta to Adel and looked at her. He let her drink a few sips and saw that she calmed down a bit.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Adel-san."

"Drop the 'san', ok? I missed the informal calls. Anyway," she gave him a tiny glare, "You don't want to get married now, _do you_?"

"Alright, since you insist. And, certainly, I do not want to get married now! But," he asked as he led her to a bench nearby, "don't you think it's useless to go against those parents of ours?"

She sat down, crossed her legs, and muttered, "Dummy, of course I know that…"

Tezuka patted her on the head and said, "I heard that you know. They're a little too fast on rushing things, aren't they?"

"It's annoying. They're too old fashioned! We did grow up together but it's not like our worlds are just closed to the both of us as we did."

"Let's not get careless and keep them from ruining our future, shall we?"

Silence came after only to be broken by a crowd of freshmen-looking boys running past them talking loudly about the other teams' games. It was a clear day, but the world of Tezuka Kunimitsu has just been clouded by impending dilemmas and problems that'll cause his and his lover's lives to change.

For him and for him, the love they thought so wrought, may be unwrought so.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. It was crappy, haven't picked up my pace yet. If she's getting a little too Mary Sue for you, tell me. I'd be happy to kill her once and for all. But, wait until next chapter. I'm trying my hardest to keep her from becoming one. Just so you know, I hate Mary Sues as much as you do. So, you just stay put and see how I show my hatred for them in a very… uh… legal way. 

Anyway, to you guys who think shounen-ai is really weird, don't you think those moves made in Prince of Tennis are even weirder? BL is a fact of life. Disappearing serves are not.

Thank you and well, R & R as kindly as possible. If you want, go to deviantArt first and read some guides on good criticism. If you found a bunch of wrong usage and grammar, please tell me.

Oh, by the way, who thought Atobe looked adorable with his hair all short after getting a nasty haircut from Echizen? And who wondered how the hell he got his hair to grow back after two days? I don't know anymore… 00

Edit 1:

While I was contemplating, thinking, writing, and revising the storyline, I figured I was just putting Adel in a few scenes. Like for example, I don't think she'll be appearing in the next few chapters. Which is bad in way because I won't get to establish her character in the story. Too bad...

Notes:

1 -san: a suffix used to signal higher position and respect. Here, I used –san because using Mr. Fuji is plain weird. It feels like calling some old man.

2 Teams play Singles and Doubles in a tournament. Games versus another team include Doubles 2, Doubles 1, Singles 3, Singles 2, Singles 1.

3 -buchou –Captain;

4 Sentence said is in English. Let's just assume that everyone here is talking Japanese. I don't do this in my manga and stories and this is actually my first try for this. As you can see, I am absolutely clueless on how to make this work.

5 Senpai –Senior; used for a person on a higher level

6 Fanta – Echizen's favorite drink in the manga. Not so sure how much that changed. The anime used Ponta for I-don't-really-know reasons.


End file.
